The Magic War Flute
The Magic War Flute is a Raid Event scheduled to start on January 31, 2017 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on February 6, 2017 at 6:59 PM (PST). It is the twenty first episode of the Dark Stigma story and eleventh in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from February 2nd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Using characters from Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Die Zauberflöte (The Magic Flute). * Experience for quests doubled. * Amount of coins gained in chapter 11 halved. * Secret boss has a time limit of 2:30h instead of 2h. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Fate-Seeking Tamino (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Fierce Spirits of Night (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Feathermage Papageno (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Perturbed Princess Pamina (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue Ahhh, seems like forever since the last time we could take it easy. Salvador stretched his legs as he reclined on the couch. It was true the night before was the first one in recent memory everyone could sleep without fear of being ambushed. You were in the country of Twincastle, its name derived from the two identical palaces that sat side by side to each other. One belonged to Lord Rouen who ruled by day. The other was the residence of Queen Josepha who presided over the night. You had been accepted as guests of the latter, and now lounged in the parlor after a gourmet breakfast. "Yes, but I can't help feeling a bit restless..." Your every need was met by the castle's attendants, so Elimval seemed to be at a loss in occupying herself. "Is there anything troubling you? If you wish, I could ask the queen on your behalf." Prince Tamino, who was accompanying you, responded promptly. He was another guest, but betrothed to the queen's daughter, Princess Pamina. As such, he conducted himself as if in his own domicile. Elimval shook her head in apologetic embarrassment. "Of... of course not! It's simply that there is too little troubling me." The young prince's noble bearing made his lineage clear, but instead of giving himself to pompousness, his demeanor was gentle and thoughtful. Indeed, it was he who had found you wandering through a thick forest and invited you to Twincastle. To your fortune, he and the provincial peerage detested the Lightholders' brutality and gladly offered you shelter and hospitality. "I never imagined we would find such tranquility in our travels. We're most grateful to everyone of Twincastle, not to mention you as well, Your Highness." "Yeah, it's so tranquil, it's almost scary. If you knew how hard we've had it, you'd be surprised there hasn't been a crisis yet..." Salvador was interrupted by a wild knocking at the door. Before Prince Tamino could respond, a chamberlain burst through, nearly tripping over himself in haste. "Your Princeliness! Her Grace the Princess has been..." Color drained from Tamino's face and he leapt up to seize the chamberlain by the collar. "What is it? What happened to Princess Pamina?!" "Ah, here you were, Prince Tamino!" The voice belonged to Queen Josepha, entering the room. Her regal appearance was marred by her disheveled hair. She gripped the prince's hand and wailed despairingly. "My daughter has been abducted by the priestess Sarastra!" You recalled that name from the previous night's dinner. Sarastra had taken an antagonistic stance against the queen in recent years, and it seemed this was an act to coerce the queen into capitulation. "The actions of that cowardly cur are utterly unacceptable! How could one of her profession stoop so low?" Prince Tamino also clenched a fist in anger. "Your Majesty, Princess Pamina is the love of my life. I swear upon my honor I will rescue her from Sarastra's clutches." "Oh, I beg of you, Prince Tamino! You shall have my full support!" With tears in her eyes, she took his other hand before bowing deeply. The pity you felt for her was unbearable. "Hero..." "They gave us somethin' money can't buy, so we might as well return the favor." Naturally, you were of the same mind. Standing tall, you proclaimed to lend your power. ...... Preparations took the remainder of the day, and so you did not set out for Sarastra's temple until after dusk. Prince Tamino led the way through the forest to the north of the castles. "What a terrifying place..." Elimval's apprehension was justified. The tree branches were gnarled in unnatural patterns, and the scent of rotting flesh hung faintly around them. The prince turned to offer a warning. "Here is the dwelling of the Tembras, dark creatures. They've grown stronger as of late, so I urge you to stay alert." Legend told of their existence since ancient times. They lurked in the shadows of night and attacked those who carried any sort of illumination, shredding body and soul. They could take any form and could easily overwhelm groups of any size, unafraid to sacrifice themselves for the sake of their kind. Queen Josepha currently led the resistance in the eternal war, casting a protective shield that radiated from her castle. However, with her daughter's abduction, the stress caused her power to wane. Lord Rouen lent his assistance, but it did not last long after sunset. Should the strength of both rulers fall, then it would surely not be long before Twincastle also fell in turn. "If these creeps are as strong as you say they are, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Salvador gave voice to one of your concerns. He was armed with no more than a simple dagger. "You have no need to worry, for I possess something more powerful than any blade." He smiled as he held up what appeared to be a wooden flute. "...Well, looks like we'll see what's so special about it soon enough." Salvador spoke in a hushed voice, for the trees began to rustle despite the still air. A bizarre presence was approaching, its mad aggression palpable. "You can't hide!" The archer released a bolt into the void, and a fearsome roar resounded as if he had struck the darkness itself. Then, a throng of terrifying creatures crept from the gloom, appearing like corpses in tattered rags. However, beyond the waist their bodies dissolved into an inky morass that conjoin each one. It was the Tembras. Both you and Salvador attacked fearlessly, each stricken enemy vanishing in a black mist. However, the foes' numbers were too great, and you thought it wise to retreat. That was the moment you heard the piercing sound of Tamino's flute. He played a bright melody that resembled the chatter of songbirds, and when he finished, a light as vivid as the morning sun appeared above his head. "Uroooohhhhh..." The mob, unable to bear the radiance, melted away until not a trace remained. You, Elimval, and Salvador were shocked. "What the devil was that?!" "The Tembras are powerless against the light of the sun. With this magic flute, I can create a perfect replication." Tamino's flute contained a mystical power that could translate the theme of any song that passed through it into a variety of spells. Fiery melodies would summon searing flames, while bubbly songs could create -- or still -- raging seas. "However, it's somewhat finical. If the wrong notes are played or the technique is sloppy, the effect will be greatly reduced." The stern expression upon the prince's face told you of the great struggle he experienced in mastering the instrument. "Can you play it as a normal instrument? I'd love to hear its wonderful sound again if I may." Tamino answered Elimval's question with contrition. "Forgive me, but that is impossible. When I first obtained it, I swore only to use it when fighting for Pamina's sake. It symbolizes my oath to her, as it was why we were separated for so long. I hope you understand." Elimval shook her head in a fluster. "Oh, of course! You've no need to apologize; I'm the one who shouldn't have asked. Besides, I think that's a wonderful promise! Now we absolutely must rescue the princess, Hero!" You and Salvador smirked. Just as always, Elimval was especially motivated when the subject of romance was broached. "Anyway, why did Sarastra kidnap the princess?" Salvador's honest question evoked a dour reaction from the prince. "The full details elude me, but very little is known about Sarastra herself for she rarely leaves the temple. However, most do not have a strong impression of her as she keeps a fiendish guard known as Monostatos. However, this is all hearsay... Oh, and this is a bit of an aside, but earlier Pamina told me she felt as if some power sealed within her body was starting to awaken a few days ago." "That supposed to be good or bad?" Tamino shook his head. "Not even she herself could tell for certain, but she was afraid for she felt it was a terrible, sinister power..." The stirring of an ominous entity within the princess mere days before her abduction was indeed suspicious. Yet before you could share your concern, you reached the exit of the forest and were greeted by a stunning sight. A stout rampart that stretched far in the distance, with a series of spires that seemed to menace the stars above. Along the wall and watchtowers burned bonfires, and longbows could be seen through the gaps of windows. "This's supposed to be a temple? You kiddin' me?" Salvador shouted spontaneously. "To protect Twincastle from the Tembras, it was meant to serve as a stronghold as well." "Then call it that instead of a temple! How're we supposed to get inside, anyway?" At the distressed bowman, Tamino smiled calmly. "Have no worry. My trusted friend Papageno and my other cohorts are soon to initiate a diversion." In the next moment, there was a massive explosion followed by war cries from the far side of the temple. "He must be real good if he's got a whole army to command." "On the contrary, there are only three others with him, and they usually sow disorder through stealth. Perhaps he hired mercenaries..." Tamino's perplexion instilled unease in the others. "Hero, I'm not sure about this..." It seemed an unrelated party was laying siege to the temple, and try as you might, the premonition they were familiar foes could not be suppressed. "Regardless, we mustn't stand around timidly when we could be making the most of the situation." Tamino was determined to save Pamina above all, and the unexpected occurrence further stoked his concern. Nodding firmly, you followed him into Sarastra's temple. The identity of the attackers would soon be revealed... Epilogue Hey, looks like we made it to the bottom. It sure took long enough... First to reach the stairway's end, Salvador swept his gaze across the spacious chamber before him. You soon followed to see marble columns forming two lines along the perfectly polished floor with an altar to an ancient deity ensconced at the center. However, the pristine image was defaced by a scene resembling sinners writhing in Purgatory. The Tembras had gathered around the sanctified platform where a woman, arms bound in chains, languished. "Pamina!" Prince Tamino called out to the love of his life, both elated and distressed by her appearance. "Tamino!" His voice had drawn her attention, and a smile of hope spread across her face pale from despair. "Sit tight, we're comin'!" Yet before you or Salvador could take another step, the Tembras and fetters attached to Pamina vanished without a trace. "...Huh? What just happened?" Not only you, but the princess likewise was taken aback. You remained wary, unsure if it was some arcane arts the Tembras wielded, until a serene woman's voice was heard. "The Tembras you witnessed was the embodiment of the terror felt by Her Gracefulness." She stepped out from behind a pillar, filling the area with the scent of lotus blossoms. Her smile was as gentle as her demeanor, but you were shocked for she could be only one person... "I am honored to meet you at last, Prince Tamino, Hero, and company. I am known as Sarastra." "You are...? What happened to the princess? And for that matter, why did you abduct her in the first place?!" Even as the flustered Tamino drew near imposingly, Sarastra remained calm. "That I would commit such an act is unthinkable. I was simply providing aid to overcome the crisis she is facing." When she uttered "crisis," Pamina's shoulders began to tremble. "Within Princess Pamina, two powers are wrestling for control. The Tembras were gradually oppressing the might of the sun, so I brought her to this purified space to perform a ceremony of cleansing. It was then I learned the dark ones had grown strong by feeding upon her fear, but the mere sight of Prince Tamino was enough to banish all anxiety, starving them." "You say that Pamina has the power of the Tembras?! Preposterous!" Tamino's outburst was quelled when Pamina touched his arm. He anxiously turned to her, and the princess took a deep breath before giving a solemn explanation. "...She speaks the truth. The reason for this infection is my mother, Queen Josepha. She is scheming something horrible..." Sarastra nodded in silent assurance, and an air of dread descended around you. Impossible as it seemed, the one who had appeared so utterly distraught by her daughter's disappearance had instilled in her an evil strength. "Her Gracefulness spoke of having no recollection of when this commenced. Nevertheless, it is evident that over the years of defending Twincastle from the Tembras, Queen Josepha became fascinated with the power they held and took it for herself. Then, desirous of more strength, she poured into her offspring as well..." Sarastra's addition only engendered further confusion. "But why would Her Majesty do that?" "That would be..." Yet before Sarastra could answer Prince Tamino's question, the room was pervaded with a sinister aura. Feeling it strongest from the stairwell, you and Salvador turned to confront it. "That would be to transform her into a gate for the Tembras." From the gloom stepped the Queen of Night herself, Josepha. "Mother...?" Pamina opened her eyes wide in shock. It was apparent even she hoped the allegations to be false, but it was no longer possible to deny. The queen's visage had been thoroughly changed as well. The mercy from her eyes had been replaced by madness and her lips were bent into a wicked grin. Indeed, the very aura she emanated was identical to that of the Tembras from the forest. "This cannot be. No fiend should be able to enter the temple without my consent!" Josepha sneered at Sarastra's perplexity. "Do you mean your border of protection? You have that silly man to thank for its destruction!" She pointed to Prince Tamino, implicating he had broken the defensive barrier with his mystical flute. "And then we had the Lightholders take care of your guards." Suddenly, a new voice could be heard coming down the stairs, along with a suffocating air of death. Behind the queen came a woman dressed in red, a whip hanging from her side and a tongue running across her upturned lips. It was the jailer Monostatos. "Size is the only advantage they can boast, but they did the job well enough." "So, that was your doing! You lured them here by using the Hero... But why betray me?" Sarastra's question was met with an impassioned answer as her former ally posed dramatically. "I live to fight! To push my limits! To kill! But you're so nice that my chances are few and far between! I mean no dishonor to you, but Her Majesty offered me everything I desired." "I suppose it was my indiscretion that I did not teach you propriety..." The queen laughed cruelly to see Sarastra bite her lip. "That's a sign of your own presumptuousness. If you ever cease in preaching peace and kindness, all will be swayed by promises of power in time." "Mother, please say this is all a lie..." But Pamina's plea was met with an evil grin. "Oh, my sweet, innocent Pamina. My love for you has always been genuine. That was why I presented you with this wonderful gift, so that you will become a gateway for all Tembras and drown this land in unifying darkness!" "I refuse to permit it, even if it costs me my life!" Tamino confronted Josepha, stepping between her and his betrothed. Sensing battle was near, Monostatos licked her lips again as she grasped her whip, but you and Salvador intervened. "Then... you're prepared to die." The queen's eyes flickered with malevolence, and a loud moan rent the air. There was a moment of silence as the scent of blood grew thick, until Elimval shrieked in fright. Tamino had been stabbed in the back with his own dagger, and the trembling hand upon the hilt belonged to none other than Princess Pamina. Everyone save for Josepha was stunned -- her daughter herself most of all. "What... did I do? Oh, Tamino... My darling Tamino..." She whispered mournfully with lips of grayish red. "Well done, my child. Now, come into your mother's embrace." Josepha beckoned with both arms open wide, and the fearful, disoriented princess obeyed with unsteady steps. "Stop!" "Don't interfere!" Salvador attempted to rescue Pamina, but Monostatos interjected as she lashed out with her whip. He was spared from its barbed metal tip by your sword as they collided in a shower of sparks. "Don't... go... Pamina..." As Sarastra held up the injured Tamino, he struggled to speak. "Please do not strain yourself! Any more and you will very well perish!" His wound was not immediately fatal, but Sarastra's healing powers were slow to act. "My flute... Where...?" He fumbled for his flute that had fallen to the floor. "Don't worry, here it is!" Elimval quickly picked it up and placed it in Tamino's palm. She felt compelled to return it even though she knew he had hardly strength enough to grasp the instrument much less force wind through the mouthpiece. "Give yourself to the power within you, Pamina. Throw open the doors to the lightless ones and spread everlasting night!" Josepha once more urged her daughter, anticipation so great she was nearly singing. The shadow at Pamina's feet soon began to expand and chains emerged to constrain her arms once more. Then, proving the queen's words were far from symbolic, fearsome apparitions breached the surface of the spreading black pool. "Blast! Move, you traitorous wench!" Neither you nor Salvador could approach Pamina due to Monostatos' obstruction. She was truly as strong as you had heard, for she did not seem to pay any mind the mounting wounds upon her body. Tension built as you hurried to stop the queen, but it was stilled by the beautiful sound of a flute. From Tamino's hand, the enchanted instrument was playing as if of its own will, yet the melody that poured forth was clearly of Tamino's creation. Both gentle and passionate, it filled the hearts of everyone with warmth. "Was that a song for the princess?" Elimval had recalled the previous conversation of how Tamino professed he never played the flute unless for her sake. Therefore, the conclusion was obvious. "...Tamino?" Vigor slowly returned to Pamina's hollow eyes. "Tamino! Oh, Tamino!" She cried out the name of her beloved at the top of her voice and ran to him, breaking free of the crumbling chains of shadow. "Impossible!" Josepha cried out in dismay as the dark gate closed. The monsters which had yet to emerge fully started to fall back into the contracting murk as if it were a hole. "Now!" With an expertly timed strike, you plunged your blade into Monostatos' chest as Salvador fired an arrow at the queen's. The force of the impact caused her to stagger towards the hole, and a number of arms reached out to drag her into it. After a final agonizing screech, nothing was left of the Tembras or the Queen of the Night. ...... With Josepha vanquished, light returned to Twincastle. Prince Tamino was saved from the brink of death by Sarastra and was recovering further under Princess Pamina's care at what was now her castle. "It was rather difficult convincing the prince he could not see you off." Sarastra gave a sad smile as she gave his regards. "To tell the truth, I'm more worried about Pamina. Didn't you say that weird darkness didn't completely go away? What if she ends up followin' in her mom's footsteps?" "That is indeed a valid concern, but there is nothing we can do at the moment save for keeping close watch over her." Pamina had been so steeped in the evil power that it was now utterly inseparable from her without risking her life. "Then I think everything should be fine as long as Prince Tamino is by her side! So long as they're together, they can overcome anything!" Elimval spoke with conviction, and you hoped she was correct. Recalling the flute's heartfelt melody from the temple, it was very likely there would be no cause for worry should their symbol of love remain. You wished for their continued happiness and gave your final farewell to Sarastra before continuing into a new land. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:The Magic War Flute